


The Road To Someday || Joshaya One Shots ||

by writingGingerWeirdo1226



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingGingerWeirdo1226/pseuds/writingGingerWeirdo1226
Summary: Just a bunch of Joshaya one shots because the world needs more Joshaya.This work was originally on Quotev, but I moved it onto here. I base most of these one shots off of pictures I've found on pintrest so if they sound familiar thats why.||List of One Shots ||#11: Shut Up and Kiss Me





	1. List of One Shots

**|List of One Shots |**

#1: Cold Nights and Warm Embraces  
#2: I Just Want To Be With Her  
#3: Be Honest  
#4: Reputations  
#5: Advantage  
#6: Homework Help  
#7: Career Day  
#9: Art Show  
#10: You Should Be With Me Part 1  
#11: Shut Up and Kiss Me


	2. ~ Cold Nights and Warm Embraces ~

|☆ 3rd Person POV ☆|

 

A brown haired girl sat at a table with her family a smile on her face that seemed to be permanent on this happy, unique girl. But while this happy girl was having fun with her family there was another girl alone, with no family to be seen. This girl is blonde and has blue eyes that are full of unshed tears in them in a lonely dark room, this girl is also the happy girl's best friend, although some may not believe it when they see the two, they are the closest friends there has ever been and nothing could change that.

One girl with a perfect family, and a smile on her face, a perfect, nice boyfriend, many friends, a girl who's never alone in the world, who's never left. And another girl who has a mother who's hardly home, always working to pay the bills and a father who left for another woman and another family, a girl who only has fake smiles on her face, and while she does have friends it's mostly because of that happy girl. This girl always feels alone no matter how many people are by her side, a girl who's always the one being left.

|☆ Maya's POV ☆|

I lay on my creaky, old bed just staring at the ceiling which has spider webs on it. I turn around and instead stare at the wall but it's worse than the ceiling, it has holes in it the size of a fist from me punching the wall, the wallpaper is coming off the wall and the only light is from my phone that's laid on the creaky bed beside me left on a message from Riley, she tried getting me to come to dinner with her family upstairs but... I can hear them laughing from down here, I don't want to ruin that. 

I hear a buzz from my phone as it vibrates beside me and I let out a groan as I reach out my tiny hand and pick up the phone expecting it to be Riley but instead it's Josh. My someday.

Josh: Hey Maya. Maya: What Josh? Did Riley ask you to text me? Josh: Geez calm down. I'm not even near Riley, why would she ask me to text you? Maya: No reason, what did you need? 

I hear a knock at my window and jump slightly until I see who it is, Josh. I sigh and get up, fully ready to kick him out or go upstairs to dinner with the Matthews so he won't see the hell that I call my room. I open the window and before I can even get out a 'leave Josh' he climbs through my window, mumbling thanks before he turns and closes my window. I turn to him and glare a bit but I'm not mad, I can't be mad at him.

"You can't just come in my room Josh!" I exclaimed. "Where's the light switch?" Josh asks looking around the room for the light switch, I sigh and point to the wall next to my door where the light switch is, he rushes over to it and switches it but it doesn't turn on. "What's wrong with your light switch?" Josh asks, I grab a lantern thatS by my bed and turn it on so it lights up the room a bit. Mom hasn't paid the electricity bills yet so the lights don't work. "Light bulb doesn't work, there's a replacement but I can't find it." I lied with a shrug, he frowned and stepped closer to me.

"Tell me the truth, Maya." Josh said softly. "The electric bill hasn't been paid yet, my mom's working double shifts to pay it but the lights are already shut off." I told him before I even realized what I had said, "Why are you here then? You could've told Riley and she would've had you sleep over until it's paid. It's freezing in here Maya." Josh replied, I let out a sigh and told him, "Listen." I could hear the Matthews laughing upstairs and so could he, "I didn't want to ruin that." I answered, his frown deepend. "Maya, you wouldn't have ruined anything and if you really think that than I'll just have to stay here and keep you warm until either the bill is paid or you go up there until it is paid." Josh said determined, I frowned at him and replied "You don't have to do that Josh." I shook my head at him.

Josh stepped closer to me and wrapped me in his arms before pulling back a second later "You're freezing Maya!" He exclaimed while slipping off his leather jacket and putting it around my shoulders before once again wrapping me up in his warm arms, only than was I relaxed, only than did I feel safe in my own home. In Josh's arms.

 

|▪ 826 Words ▪|

Just a small Joshaya one shot for the first one, next ones are gonna be longer. Make sure to....

Comment

Kudos and...

Be a weirdo! Buh bye! =)


	3. ~ I Just Want To Be With Her ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh just wants to be with Maya, he doesn't want to be her stupid 'boyfriend' though... or does he?

|• 3rd Person POV •|

“I don't want to be Maya’s ‘boyfriend’.” Josh told Riley when she came to his college after he had a fight with Maya.  
“Well, what do you want then?” Riley asked him and he sighed.

|• Earlier That Day •|

Josh walked Maya home after their date that Josh finally had the courage to ask her out on and just as they reached her apartment door, she stopped him.  
“What's wrong?” Josh asks her, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
“Josh, I really like you.” Maya told him after their date that Josh finally had the courage to ask her out on.  
“I really like you too Maya.” Josh replied with a smile and she gave him a nervous smile.  
“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Maya asked him nervously.  
“Maya…” Josh trailed off not sure what to say.  
“I know, I know we're three years apart but I can't keep doing this, I can't keep hanging out with you and being able to hold your hand and hug you just for you to pull the three years thing. It breaks my heart Josh and if you really like me, you'd understand and say yes.” Maya told him confidently but that was all a facade, she had been trying to find a way to ask him before their date and Riley gave her some advice, she said just tell him how you feel so… she did.

“Maya I do understand and I feel the same way but… I can't be your boyfriend. I don't want to be your boyfriend, I don't want to hurt you anymore.” Josh said mumbling the last bit to himself and it was so quiet that she didn't hear him.  
“So you've been playing me? This whole time?” Maya asked him, tears falling down her face.  
“No Maya it's not like that, just let me explain!” Josh said but it was too late she had already ran into her apartment and locked the door so he stood there hoping she would open it again but she didn't however she did cry.

He could hear her crying and it broke his heart to hear it but he knew he couldn't do anything without hurting her more. How could he be so stupid?! He just lost the love of his life because of some misunderstanding. He stood by her apartment door and lifted his fist to it one last time but as it hit the door it didn't make a sound, the only thing that was heard was the sob he let out as he slid down the door and let his head fall back and rest on the door.

He sat outside her apartment door for an hour with tears coming down his own face before he got it together and stood up, wiping away his tears before making a way back to his college. He had to walk and it was a long walk back and he knew Cory would take him back in his car no problem and no questions asked but he wanted to take the time to walk and let himself take in what just happened and of course get himself together enough so his roommates wouldn't ask him questions although they still probably would.

|• Present •|

That walk did give him enough time but minutes after he sat down Riley came storming into his dorm.  
What was the question? He asked himself before he remembered what she had asked him moments before and let out another sigh before answering truthfully with all the thoughts that had been swarming around his head.

“I don't know. I just want to be with her all the time, I wanna hear about her day and tell her about mine. I want to hold her hand and smell her hair, but I don't want to be her stupid ‘boyfriend’.” He told Riley and she only smiled at him in return, next thing he knew Lucas, Farkle and Zay were walking into his dorm and had clearly heard everything.  
“Sounds to me like you've found your sunshine.” Lucas said smiling at Riley as he walked over to her side and intertwined their hands.  
“It sounds to me like he's whipped.” Zay said and Josh looked at Farkle.  
“I guess you're going next?” Josh asked.  
“I've been in love with Riley since first grade but I'm equally in love with Maya, some might say the great mystery of the universe is who's gonna be the next ‘Mrs. Farkle’ but I always knew they would be with someone else. Their perfect someone else.” farkle said smiling at Riley and Lucas, “Riley already found her perfect somebody and so did Maya, her perfect somebody is you but you hurt her. Why?”

“Because I'm stupid okay? I'm stupid and I lost her. Why are you even here? It's too late she probably hates me.” Josh snapped.  
“I don't hate you…” A voice said suddenly as she walked into the room and Josh looked at her, she has dried tears on her face and seems to be holding back more tears.  
“Maya? What are you doing here?” Josh asked standing up and starting to walk over to her, completely forgetting about their audience, the only person he can see is Maya because she is his world.  
“Riley convinced me to come.” Maya told him.  
“Maya I'm sorry, I was stupid but I wasn't lying to you. I don't want to be your boyfriend.” Josh told her and she turned her attention to her shoes so he couldn't see her face but he already saw, she had started crying again and it broke his heart even more to see it for his own eyes but he wasn't finished.  
“I don't want to be your boyfriend, I want to be the love of your life. I want to be by your side everyday.” Josh told her and intertwined their hands as he walked in front of her.  
“if you'll let me.” He added and finally she looked up at him.  
“You already won my heart Josh. You've been the love of my life since I saw you all those years ago, I'd love to be by your side everyday too but you don't need to ask me because I love you Josh no matter how much you make me cry.” Maya told him tears flowing down her face still but they're happy tears now.  
“I love you too Maya.” Josh said before smashing their lips together softly for a kiss full of passion and love. Farkle was right, he is my perfect somebody Maya thought as she smiled into the kiss and when they broke the kiss he held her close to him in a tight hug, never wanting to let go now that he finally has the love of his life by his side and he made a promise to himself never to screw this up again because he wanted to stay by her side everyday of their lives, if she let him.

|☆ 1,175 Words ☆|


	4. ~ Be Honest ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Josh go on a date and play a game of 21 questions, when Josh says he loves her she thinks he's lying, she just wants him to be honest but he is being honest.

|• 3rd Person POV •|

Maya had finally done it, she got Josh to finally agree to go on a date with her. The only problem? She didn’t know what to wear! She had imagined this day for years and now that it’s finally happening she doesn’t have anything to wear, she couldn’t believe it. After all this time and the only thing stopping her from going on a date with her long time crush is clothes. She just couldn’t believe it, she had looked through all her clothes and she even went to Riley’s and looked through her closet but her clothes just weren’t Maya’s style so she went back home and decided to go through her clothes again to see if she had missed anything but even after taking a closer look at all her clothes, she couldn’t find anything.

She let out a groan and threw one of the many shirts she had looked at towards the door just as it opened and the shirt went onto Shawn’s face, he took the shirt off his face and looked at her.  
“Woah what did I do to you?” Shawn asked her.  
“Nothing I just-” Maya stopped and let out a sigh.  
“What?” Shawn asked her curiously.  
“I can’t find anything to wear!” Maya told him letting out a groan and Shawn started to laugh.  
“Oh you’re serious? What are you trying to find an outfit for?” Shawn asked her, she mumbled her answer, “What was that?” He asked her teasingly, she sighs.  
“I have a date with Josh tonight.” Maya told him.  
“Congrats kiddo.” Shawn replied with a smile, he knew about her crush for awhile and was happy that they would finally be together because he knew that look in Josh’s eyes when he looked at Maya, after all he had seen Cory give Topanga the same look for many years and now he gives the same look to Maya’s mom.  
“Wait what?” Maya asked confused, she had expected him to get overprotective and maybe even angry but she definitely didn’t expect him to congratulate her.  
“You said you needed an outfit?” Shawn asked rhetorically already heading to the door.  
“Yeah?” Maya replied confused, not moving.  
“Well let’s go then.” Shawn said with a smile and continued to walk while Maya stood there for a minute still confused but rushed after him shortly after to catch up.

About 15 minutes later and they reached a mall that Maya had never gone to, she never had the money to. Once she went with Riley but they had to leave soon after because Riley’s mother had to go to work and didn’t want to leave them there alone no matter how much they begged her. Maya stares up at the mall still confused as she stands by the car, when she heard Shawn’s car door close she turned to look at him.  
“What are we doing here Shawn?” Maya asked him confused, he had stayed almost completely silent during the car ride here.  
“To get you an outfit for your date.” Shawn told her with a smile.  
“Shawn you really don’t have to, I’m sure I can find something in my closet.” She told him but it wasn’t the truth, she had looked through the closet twice and didn’t find anything to wear.  
“I’m your father now Maya, I can spend money on my daughter after all I have many years to make up for.” Shawn reminded her.  
“You seriously shouldn’t waste your money on me Shawn.” Maya tried to protest and raced after him to catch up when he started walking at a fast pace towards the mall, he didn’t reply to her and even if he did she knew it wouldn’t be the answer she wanted or expected so she didn’t even bother to ask him again and instead followed him from store to store until they finally found the right store based on mostly Shawn’s thoughts seeing as Maya said every store would be fine but he was determined to find her the perfect store and the perfect outfit, if he really is her Cory Matthews than their first date had to be perfect or at least good enough to start their someday a little earlier and if Shawn had to call Riley once or twice for help it didn’t matter.

“What about this?” Maya asked walking out of the changing room for the 10th time since they walked into the store, this time she wore a black shirt with lace at the top, a floral skirt, a black long cardigan and black combat boots. This was an outfit that Maya had called Riley for help with and Shawn could tell.  
“How about you try on the outfit I picked out?” Shawn suggested and Maya nodded, making her way back into the changing room and coming out moments later in the black shirt that says ‘parental advisory explicit content’ on it, black leggings, a red, black and white flannel tied around her waist and a light blue jean jacket with some tears on it wrapped around her and lastly she had on some black boots that have heels and let’s not forget the nervous smile as she asked, “Do you like it?” And Shawn couldn’t help but think back to the day that seemed so long ago, the day he had bought Maya clothes and the first time he started really treating her like his daughter and with a big smile on his face he replied, “You look gorgeous Maya, and I’m sure Josh will agree.” Which made Maya blush.  
“Do you really think he’ll like it?” Maya asked him nervously and he nodded.  
“I do and if he doesn’t, he doesn’t deserve you.” Shawn told her knowing Josh would agree that she looked gorgeous.  
“We better go so you can get ready on time if that’s the right outfit?” Shawn told her, standing up and Maya nodded.  
“Yeah this is the outfit.” Maya replied and they made their way to the cash register after she changed into her original outfit before making their way home.

Finally an hour later Maya was outside Topanga’s and she’ll admit she was at least 10 minutes later for their date and could only hope that Josh had waited for her and didn’t think she had purposely been late. Nervously Maya walked in and looked around and by the time she spotted Josh he was already standing up and heading towards her.  
“Hey Maya you look gorgeous.” Josh told her making her blush a bright red.  
“Hey Josh, you do too I mean handsome not gorgeous.” Maya said blushing even more, why was she acting like this? First she freaked out about clothes and now she’s blushing? SHe hadn’t done this when she went on dates with Lucas, luckily Josh didn’t point it out and only let out a chuckle.  
“Let’s sit down.” Josh said already walking over to the table he got before she arrived.

When they sat down Maya apologized for being late.  
“It’s okay Maya, I was early anyways and Shawn let me know you would be a bit late.” Josh told her with a smile on his face that made Maya’s heart skip a beat.  
“How about we play a little game?” Josh asked.  
“Sure what game?” Maya replied.  
“21 questions.” Josh answered and Maya nodded.  
“You can go first.” Maya told him making him chuckle.  
“Okay, what’s your favorite movie?” Josh asked even though he already knew the answer but she didn’t know that just like he didn’t know how much she knew about him before that night at his college dorm.

30 minutes later and they were still playing 21 questions, Josh had learned some new things about her but he already knew most of it and so did Maya.  
“Be honest. Tell me something you have never told anyone.” Maya said when it was her turn, Josh went silent this was his chance he could finally tell her how he really felt about her, he had to take it.  
“I love you.” Josh answered.  
“I am serious, Josh.” She said not believing him as she narrowed her eyes at him.  
“So am I. I love you, Maya.” Josh told her again.  
“You love me?” Maya asked him her face turning into a small smile but she was also ready for disappointment.  
“Yes. And I always will.” Josh told her and she smiled happily.  
“I love you too Josh.” Maya replied and with that Josh put his hand on the table and she did the same and he intertwined their hands, they both looked up from their intertwined hands with smiles on their faces. Their someday had come after all their waiting.

After two hours, Josh had to take her home and so he did but when he reached his car he stopped her and pulled something out, a bouquet of red roses.  
“Josh..” Maya said staring at the roses, “They’re gorgeous.” Maya told him and he couldn’t help it, he responded with, “Just like you.” Making Maya blush again for the 100th time that night.  
“I love you Maya Hart.” Josh couldn’t help but tell her as the stars above them seemed to shine even brighter.  
“I love you too Joshua Matthews.” Maya replied with just as much passion and love and that’s when it happened, their first kiss. Josh leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss that was long and full of love and they both had smiles on their faces for the rest of the night even when they had to seperate at Maya’s apartment. Their someday had finally come and they were finally together, their journey was a long one but a great one full of patience and most importantly, love.

 

|☆ 1,632 Words ☆|


	5. ~ Reputations ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody can change that much.... right? Maya had hoped not but maybe they can change too much or maybe its just misleading reputations and misunderstandings. Maybe.
> 
> !! WARNING: Implied past abusive relationship !!

|• 3rd Person POV •|

Everyone had told her he was bad and not to get involved with him but she took a chance and truthfully she didn’t believe them. She knew Josh longer than them, she used to call him uncle boing and he promised her someday so who cared what other people said, he couldn’t have changed that much since she last saw him…. Right?

She took the chance in front of her when he walked through the doors of the Matthews on Thanksgiving almost a year after she graduated High School. Riley and Lucas are still together and as are Farkle and Smackle and Zay is still single, Maya had tried to date someone but it didn’t end well and when they broke up she had a broken heart and a black eye to match, the guy had gone to prison but only for three months, he would be out next month and Maya was dreading it always wondering if he would come after her when he got out but she couldn’t think about that right now so instead she focused on Joshua Matthews. 

When she had asked Riley about Josh the night before Thanksgiving she had told Maya to stay away but she rarely listened to rules so why would that specific trait change about her now? Maya had stayed silent the whole night besides the simple chatter with her close friends and she had also been keeping an eye on Josh who was also stayed silent, only talking to Auggie and she took that as a good sign that he’s still the Josh she knows and possibly loves. Yeah, her crush on him hadn’t gone away in the slightest if anything it only grew into something she could only describe as love even if she hadn’t seen him in a while she had held on to their promise of someday, it was what kept her going throughout her time with her ex.  
“So Maya, how have you been with the whole Matt thing?” Cory asked her suddenly.  
“Matt? Who’s Matt?” Josh asked speaking to someone besides Auggie for the first time since he got here and said hello.  
“He’s my ex.” Maya answered quietly.  
“I heard he’s getting out of jail next month, are you sure you’re okay peaches? You know you can talk to me.” Riley told her and Maya only nodded in response, not trusting her voice.  
“I don’t think she wants to talk about this Matt guy.” Josh spoke up staring at Maya and she couldn’t help but blush under his caring stare, she knew he was the same and nobody could tell her any different after that.

After dinner she had noticed Josh sneaking away to the roof so after telling Riley she was going to get some fresh air, she followed him up to the roof to see him staring at the city lights.  
“Hey.” Maya spoke up and he turned to look at her obviously surprised that she’s up here.  
“Thanks for earlier.” She said awkwardly, unsure of what to say or do.  
“It’s no problem Maya. Did you just come up here to thank me?” Josh asked her, she shook her head.  
“No, in all honesty I was tired of them asking if I was okay after what Matt did.” She answered completly forgetting that he didn’t know what Matt did.  
“I know Matt is your ex but what did he do?” Josh asked and noticing her discomfort at the question he added, “You don’t have to tell me if you’re not comfortable. I’ll understand if you don’t want to talk about it.” She shook her head.  
“No, no that’s not it I just haven’t really told anyone the full story. Not even Riley knows all that happened.” Maya told him truthfully, Riley knew the general basis of what happened but not the full story of how Maya felt about it and what else he did to her before that…  
“Why? Why doesn’t Riley know?” Josh asked her curiously, those two always told eachother everything so why would Maya suddenly not tell Riley something?  
“She was busy with Lucas and her work, I just didn’t want to bother her.” Maya answered.  
“Well you won’t be bothering me.” Josh told her with a small smile that she couldn’t help but return and so for the rest of the night until the sun came back up the two stayed on the roof and talked, about everything and in the end they had a date planned for tonight.

Maya woke up before Josh and she was about to wake him up too when his phone went off. Curious she decided to look at it to find a text from a girl, the contact was named ‘GF’ and when she unlocked his phone she found several texts back and forth but her eyes were glued to one message in particular sent by her very own someday boy, the text said ‘I love you see you soon’ it was sent just last night and when Maya looked at the time it was sent she realized it must’ve been the reason why he snuck up here in the first place. To talk to his girlfriend. How could she be so stupid as to trust him after all this time? Everyone changes, she knew that before but she didn’t realize how much one could change.

With tears running down her face she put his phone down and stood up, running down the stairs and straight to the Matthews door, she knocked on the door since it was locked and minutes later Riley came to the door still in her pajamas and yawning. When Riley saw the state Maya was in she quickly opened the door for her and let her in.  
“What’s wrong peaches?” Riley asked her worried for her best friend.  
“I should’ve listened to you Riley I should’ve but I just didn’t want to believe that he changed so drastically but he did, Riley he changed so much.” Maya said in between her cries, Riley closed the door and gave her best friend a hug but pulled away when there was a knock at the door.  
“Riley? Maya?” Josh’s voice calls from the hallway and Maya looked panicked, did he know she had been snooping through his phone?  
“He can’t see me like this Riley.” Maya said frantically.  
“It’s okay peaches just go in my room. I’ll be in there soon.” Riley told her and Maya didn’t need to be told twice as she instantly rushed into Riley’s old room and closed the door behind her before taking a seat on her bed, trying to calm herself down.

“Where’s Maya?” Josh asked when Riley let him in.  
“She’s in my room but Josh-” Josh didn’t listen to her and rushed past her to Riley’s old room, he didn’t want her to find out like that and although he was a little upset about her snooping through his phone he couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment.   
Josh stopped in front of Riley’s door and heard the sobs turn to small sniffles, he had decided to let her calm down for a bit at first before approaching the situation and so he waited patiently.

Secretly Josh already knew who Matt was before that night and it had broken his heart when he first saw pictures of them together they looked happy, she looked happy and maybe if he knew her happiness was fake he wouldn’t have changed so much but he did, they both changed a lot since they last saw each other.

Finally Josh gathered his courage and opened the door, walking in with a strong face and Maya put an almost identical one on her face when she noticed him.  
“I knew you’d break my heart someday.” Maya told him and it was the truth but before she had wanted to believe it wasn’t so and that he wouldn’t break her heart.  
“Well that’s the funny thing about reputations, isn’t it?” He said and continued as she looked down at her hands in her lap, “Everyone thinks I’m the heartbreaker but you broke my heart first.”   
“When did I break your heart Josh?” Maya asked him, her voice quiet and her strong facade fading away.  
“When I saw you with him, you looked so happy without me.” Josh answered her and she looked up at him now.  
“But that was fake, you know that!” Maya said trying to defend herself.  
“Now, I know that now. You’re a good actor Maya and I was always good at reading you but I guess you had me fooled huh?” Josh replied.  
“Josh you’re the one who had me fooled, you told me someday but did you honestly think our someday would ever happen?” Maya asked him a single tear escaping.  
“I did, guess we were both fooled huh?” Josh replied his anger fading away when he noticed the tears now flowing down her face freely.  
“Im sorry Josh…” Maya apologized quietly.  
“I’m sorry too Maya.” Josh replied sitting down next to her unsure of what he should say or do.  
“Can we still have our someday?” Maya asked him hoping that maybe, just maybe he would say yes so she wouldn’t lose the one strand of hope she had left.  
“How about we have our today instead?” Josh asked her instead and she looked at him confused, what did he mean? She got her answer when his lips were on hers and she quickly pushed him away.  
“You have a girlfriend Josh!” Maya told him angry.  
“No I don’t, she wanted to have us fake date to make her ex jealous. That’s why I sent that Maya trust me the only girl I want to say that to is you.” Josh explained to her.  
“Than why don’t you?” Maya replied not expecting him to actually say it.  
“I love you Maya Penelope Hart.” Josh told her with no hesitation as he stared into her blue eyes.  
“I love you too Joshua Matthews.” Maya replied with a smile on her face and she smashed their lips together for the second time that day. They were both happier than they had been in a long time now that they no longer had to wait for their someday and instead they could enjoy today. No matter what comes their way misunderstandings or evil ex boyfriends, they could handle it. As long as they were together and after today they no longer had to worry about ever being apart or about their reputations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |☆ 1,765 Words ☆|
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one shot! Next one coming soon. If you enjoyed make sure to...
> 
> Comment
> 
> Leave kudos and...
> 
> Be a weirdo! Bye! =)


	6. ~ Advantage ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya just really wants tacos

|• 3rd Person POV •|

All Maya wants is tacos and she would do anything to get her tacos, including cling onto her boyfriend and act sad until he agreed to get her tacos.

Let me explain, Maya had went on a walk before Josh woke up this morning and found out that her favorite taco place is having a huge sale and of course she couldn't resist it so she went inside only to remember that she was broke after going on a shopping trip with Riley. With a groan she went to leave the taco shop only to remember about a certain boyfriend of hers who is very capable of buying her tacos and so with a smirk she left the taco shop and went back to Josh’s apartment where she was staying for 2 weeks because Shawn went on a business trip and invited her mother so they reluctantly agreed to let Maya stay with Josh while they're away.

Maya unlocked the apartment door with her key which she had before she was allowed to stay that way if Josh was at school and she was home alone while Shawn and her mom worked she could go there and wait for him. Maya walked in and looked around for her boyfriend before she heard the sink running in the bathroom, she locked the door behind her and went in search for Josh to find him already back in bed and the sink now off.

“Heey.” Maya said dragging out the ‘E’, he looked at her tiredly.  
“Hi Maya…” Josh said quietly still tired obviously.  
“So you know that taco shop?” Maya asked him, he nodded and patted the spot next to him with a pout on his face.  
“Yes now come cuddle.” Josh said with a pout that she always fell for and with a sigh she laid down next to him.  
“What were you gonna ask me?” Josh asked her a moment later but by that time she was already asleep again, never failing to relax and fall asleep easily when she's next to him and he smiled down at her before laying his own head back down and going to sleep too.

Hours later and Maya went back to being determined to get tacos but now she had another way of getting her way, sadness! It started when she woke up to an empty bed which was normal due to the fact that Josh is usually working on school or his internship at the vet clinic so she got up and brushed her hair before going out into the living room to find that Josh is still here he's just watching tv and what's on tv? Most likely sports but at the moment there's a commercial for tacos that reminded Maya of her morning walk and her determination to get tacos came back to her but she knew she had to do something besides out right asking him seeing as how well that went earlier… 

Maya walked into the living room and sat down on Josh’s lap with a smile on her face that he returned.  
“Hey babe I didn't know you were awake.” Josh said surprised but happy as he gave her a quick peck on the lips.  
“I didn't know you were here, I figured you went to the clinic.” Maya replied with a pout instead of the smirk she wanted to put on her face.  
“Yeah they called and said they're cleaning the place up after some of the dogs got mud all over.” Josh told her, she nodded and snuggled into his side as much as she could from her spot on his lap and looked at the tv where the taco commercial is still playing.

“Those look yummy.” Maya pointed out.  
“Yeah.” Josh agreed oblivious to her plan.  
“Why don't we get some tacos?” Maya suggested.  
“We already have our dinner planned.” Josh replied with a chuckle.  
“So? Tacos are definitely better than burnt grilled cheese.” Maya pointed out with a pout on her face.  
“I don't think there's any taco places around here…” Josh said hiding his own smirk, after Maya’s little suggestion he had realized her plan and was determined to not give in they have had tacos 4 nights out of 6 this week because he had given in and he blamed it all on her pout and puppy dog eyes.

“You know there's one just down the street, we go there at least twice a week!” Maya told him.  
“Exactly, we've had tacos 4 nights out of 6 this week and Shawn will personally kick my but if I let you have tacos again.” Josh told her and she pouted even more.  
“Shawn always gets tacos!” Maya complained.  
“Exactly look at him. Shh the show is on.” Josh said and Maya took a look at the screen and sure enough the show had started, Maya was expecting sports but instead it's a show that Cory always watches, Maya raised her eyebrows at him this is literally the show Josh said he would never watch.  
“You don't even like this show!” Maya complained.  
“I'm giving it a chance.” Josh defended himself and Maya was sure he was doing this on purpose but went silent after that but her pout didn't disappear.

Later on that day, Maya had went back to straight forward but mixed with clingy and sad and it was sure to work, Maya was sure of it especially when Josh got up and walked out to his car and told her to get in but then they passed the taco shop and Maya watched her dream tacos go away as they drove to Maya’s apartment complex.

“What are we doing here?” Maya asked as they got out of the car.  
“I have to ask the fam something.” Josh told her and with that they went up to the Matthews apartment with Maya clinging onto his side like a koala.

When they walked in there was a chorus of ‘hi Maya and Josh’ and a ‘hey peaches’ from Riley before Josh spoke up, “Fam what do you do when your girlfriend is sad and clinging to you like a koala?”   
“YOU BUY ME TACOS!” Maya answered for them with a pout still on her face.  
“She is using me as an advantage.” Josh told them.  
“You're right now buy me tacos!” Maya replied while the Matthews stifled their laughter as they watched the scene play out, clearly amused.  
“If I get you tacos will you stop doing that pouty face?” Josh asked her.  
“Yes.” Maya answered instantly and so they went back out to Josh’s car after saying goodbye to the rest of the Matthews and went to the taco shop with Josh grumbling about her using him as an advantage the whole way until she started smiling when they got to the taco shop, than he realized it was all worth it to her smile even if it was over something so simple as tacos.

Later that same day Josh got a call from Shawn asking if there was really a sale at Maya and Shawn’s favorite taco shop and when he answered yes the phone fell and he heard tires screech, 30 minutes later Shawn was at the door and calling for Maya so they could go to the taco shop. The business trip was a 2 hour drive away. Josh shook his head and let out a laugh as he had to remind himself that Shawn and Maya aren't actually father and daughter no matter how much they acted like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |☆ 1,268 Words ☆|
> 
> I had so much fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed it and if you did enjoy if make sure to...
> 
> Comment
> 
> Leave kudos and...
> 
> Be a weirdo! Bye!


	7. ~ Stay ~

~ 3rd Person POV ~

It was the day, the day Maya saw her dad again because of Matthews’ stupid project. She sat down outside and talked with her dad when he told her he had a job, she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.  
“You have a job?” Maya asks him.  
“Yeah, I do.” He replied.  
“Your job was to stay.” She told him, tears in her eyes as she stands up and goes inside not expecting him to follow but he did.  
“Maya.” Kermit calls out and she freezes in her spot, tensing up before relaxing just slightly and turning around.  
“Do you remember that night the thunder shocked the apartment?” Maya asked him.  
“I was five and I thought the light was so bright, I thought the world was on fire.” She told him.  
“I’m all under my covers, crying and you came flying into the room and pick up the covers, and decided to make it a game. We are in Alaska, looking for gold, and you said the lightning was the northern lights. The aurora borealis. You made that entire night an adventure. Until the storm passed, and I woke up the next morning and it was a sunny day.” Maya told him.  
“Don’t you remember that?” She asked him, knowing the answer already.  
“No Maya I don’t.” Kermit answered.  
“That’s because it didn’t happen. The storm happened. But you didn’t. Mom did. Mom. It was mom who came in. She made it Alaska and I wasn’t scared at all.” maya told him walking over to her mother and putting her hand on her shoulder.  
“Greatest performance of my life.” Maya’s mom says.

“Where were you?” Riley asks Kermit.  
“I wasn’t home.” Kermit answers her.  
“How could you not be home?” Riley asks him next and that’s when Maya turns around again.  
“‘Cause kids bite teddy bears’ faces off. Friends ruin movies, and fathers leave.” Maya told Riley.  
“You know, sometimes you can let it go, sometimes you can’t. Your dad was wrong about this one, Riley.” Maya told her best friend not even looking at Kermit or her mother as she walked out the door. Maya was looking down at her feet and was about to climb the stairs when suddenly she bumped into someone, she looked up expecting it to be Farkle or Lucas, maybe even Smackle but instead she found her boyfriend, Joshua Matthews, who stood there with a smile on his face because he didn’t know what had just happened.

“Josh.” Maya said looking up at her boyfriend with tears in her eyes and his smile instantly faded.  
“What’s wrong Maya?” Josh asked putting her hand on his cheek comfortingly as he looked her straight in the eyes now concerned for his girlfriend.  
“Matthews was wrong, he was so wrong about this stupid project.” maya told him and Josh was confused for a moment before remembering that night where when they were cuddling on Maya’s bed she told him about the project his brother was having them do with the letters and then… then she told him she had sent a letter to her father. Oh. He thought in realization as he looked over at Topanga’s to see a tall, muscular guy who was no doubt Maya’s father with the way Maya’s mother was looking at him and how Riley was glaring at him. Josh looked back at his girlfriend to find tears flowing down his face and he was stuck between comforting his girlfriend and beating her father up for making her cry. When she let out a whimper he knew his answer.

“Come on, let’s get you home Maya.” Josh told her, wiping away her tears before taking his hand off her cheek only to grab her hand and lead her up the stairs.  
They were soon at Maya’s apartment and he quickly got the spare key from under the mat before unlocking the door and leading his dear girlfriend inside and into her bedroom where he sat her down and finally, finally, held her in his arms.  
“Can you tell me what happened?” He asked her softly as he rubbed her arms, when she let out a sob he held her tighter.  
“It’s okay, you can tell me later or whenever you’re ready.” Josh told her quietly.  
“Thank you for bringing me home.” Maya told him quietly, her voice weak as she buried her head in his chest.  
“I couldn’t just leave you there like that, you are my girlfriend after all.” He told her with a playful tone although serious at the same time. Maya smiled but it faded almost instantly which made Josh frown.  
“Is there anything I can do?” He asks her softly.  
“Just... stay.” Maya told him and he smiled, holding her closer to him if possible.  
“That I can do. Always.” Josh replied.

Almost an hour later and Josh was still there, holding Maya closely neither of them saying a word as they enjoyed being in eachothers arms.  
“Thank you. For staying.” Maya said quietly, interrupting the silence.  
“I’ll always stay.” Josh told her, leaning down slightly to give her a kiss on top of her head and soon she fell asleep in his arms and even when the front door opened signalling that Maya’s mother was home, he didn’t move. Because he would always stay.

|☆ 894 Words ☆|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey weirdos! Sorry this update took so long I haven't really felt like writing Joshaya lately but I'm back now! Im also sorry this chapter is kinda short, like I said I havent felt lile writing Joshaya lately and I think that kinda affected how long the chapter turned out... anyways updates may be slow due to my wattpad stories and school and all that stuff but I'm gonna try to update more often. I will also be rewatching GMW to get in touch with Josh and Maya’s characters again so I can write them properly. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and if you did make sure to...
> 
> Leave kudos
> 
> Comment and....
> 
> Be a weirdo! Buh bye! =)


	8. ~ Homework Help ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally the title, Josh helps Maya with her homework.

~ 3rd Person POV ~

 

“Hey kiddo, you okay?” Shawn asks her.  
“I’m fine

Maya sits on her bed, her homework in front of her as she twirls her pen in her hand trying to figure out this stupid math problem. She spent over 15 minutes staring at the page before she gave up, let out a groan and said, “I just can’t do it!” as she threw her pen down onto her bed with a frown. She remembered just last week when Shawn was here to help her with her homework when she got frustrated and confused…

Flashback

Maya sat on her bed, her homework in front of her as she tried to solve the problem but she just couldn’t do it! She let out a surprisingly loud groan as she fell back on her bed, her eyes closing as she let out a sigh. At least I tried, she thought and was suddenly surprised by her door opening and closing quietly, she snaps up back into a sitting position to see Shawn standing there with a smile.

 

just can’t figure out this problem…” Maya answered quietly, feeling ashamed and embarrassed that she couldn’t figure out some stupid math problem by herself.  
“Math?” Shawn asks curiously, slowly stepping forward, Maya nods as an answer.  
“Maybe I can help?” Shawn suggested.  
“You don’t have to Shawn I’ll figure it out.” Maya tells him, not used to having anyone help her with homework. Well… at her own home at least. Maya used to ask her mom if she could help her but she always said she would help after her work and by the time she got back the homework was already done or Maya had fallen asleep waiting up for her. It got to the point Maya gave up on asking her mom for help, even when she had the early shift.  
“I want to help Maya.” Shawn replied already sitting down on her bed beside her.  
“Thank you Shawn…” Maya said quietly.

Flashback End

Maya sighed, there was no Shawn here to help her with her homework, he was on a business trip so she would just have to figure it out on her own.

The next day Maya woke up and her homework was blank, her notebook however had many doodles on it.

The next Weekend

Maya once again had homework to do and she still couldn’t go to Shawn for homework help. Little does she know that her dear boyfriend is upstairs.

In The Matthews Apartment

Joshua Matthews sat on the couch next to her brother and niece as Corey helps Riley with her homework.

“Dad do you think I could help Maya with her work?” Riley asks Corey and Josh looked on in confusion.“You know you can’t Riley, it’s too late.” Corey answered with a sigh.“But she has no one to help her!” Riley replied.“What?” Josh interrupted the two.“Shawn is on a business trip until Wednesday and Katy’s working.” Corey explained.“What if… What if I help her?” Josh suggested starting to worry about his girlfriend being alone which he knew was outrageous because she knows to lock the doors she’ll be fine but he couldn’t help it and it was a great excuse to go down there and be with her.“Why are you asking me?” Corey asks dramatically pointing at himself.“Well I mean would she even let me help her?” Josh wonders, Maya is pretty stubborn...  
“She won’t admit she needs or even wants the help but she also won’t say no.” Corey told him and let Josh decide for himself although he already knew what his younger brother would choose to do.  
Minutes later Josh was heading down the fire exit stairs to Maya’s window which luckily was open and unlocked. He spotted his girlfriend instantly as she was sitting on her bed staring at a piece of paper that looked exactly like Riley’s homework and she was also twirling a pen in her hand, seeming unaware of her surrounding as she stared at the page in both confusion and frustration. Josh climbed through the window and balanced himself on his feet before speaking up.

“Hey.” Josh said with a smile, her head snapped up at the sound of his voice and she relaxed instantly upon seeing who it is.  
“Hey boing, I’d love to hang out and cuddle but I have homework.” Maya told him and he chuckled, so she thought he was down here for cuddles?   
“Well how about I help you then, you know so we can cuddle sooner.” Josh said going along with her theory.

“Josh you don’t have to, I can do it myself.” Maya told him shaking her head not wanting to waste his time with some stupid homework.  
“But I want to help you Maya.” Josh replied and Maya let out a sigh, the words he spoke sounding oh so familiar to her ears because of Shawn saying them just last week. She quickly gave in, though not admitting out loud that she needed help with her homework, patting the spot next to her on her bed and he sat down next to her finally looking at her homework.  
“Alright so if you…” Josh carried on helping her with her math, and comforting/encouraging her when she almost gave up, until she was done with it and finally they were able to relax and ended up falling asleep in each other’s arms.

Extra

“I can’t do this!” Maya said with a groan and a pout, Josh let out a quiet chuckle.  
“Yes you can Maya. I believe in you, I know you can do it.” Josh told her, kissing her cheek.  
“You missed.” Maya teased playfully, pointing at her lips.  
“Oh really? How about I give you a kiss…” Josh started and Maya brightened up instantly.  
“When you finish your homework.” Josh said making Maya frown and let out a groan.  
“I hate you…” Maya mumbled.  
“I love you too Maya.” Josh replied with a smirk before starting to blush when he realized what he said.  
“Uh I-” Josh was cut off by Maya’s lips on his.  
“I love you Josh.” Maya told him when she pulled away and he smiled.  
“I love you too Maya.” Josh said for the second time that night.  
“But... you’re not getting out of doing your homework.” Josh told her and she let out another groan which made Josh chuckle.

 

~ 1,031 Words ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey weirdos! So honestly I didn't expect to update again for awhile not gonna lie but as I started rewatching GMW I just couldn't help but write this idea when I thought of it... I'm still on episode 2 or 3 but oh well. I might see you soon if I can think of any more ideas while I rewatch GMW. I hope you enjoyed and if you did make sure to...
> 
> Leave kudos
> 
> Comment
> 
> Bookmark this story and...
> 
> Be a weirdo! Buh bye!


	9. ~ Career Day ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn goes to Maya’s career day when her mom can’t make it due to a double shift at Topanga's, set after Katy and Shawn get married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't Joshaya and it's very short but it was too cute of an idea not to write, there's another one shot already in progress too that will probably be published later tonight.

~ 3rd Person POV ~

“Mom there’s a career day coming up, you don’t have to come or anything but… I’d like it if you did.” Shawn hears Maya tell Katy in the kitchen, career day? Shawn wonders curiously, raising his eyebrows and waiting for Katy’s response.  
“Sure sweetie, when is it?” Katy replies.  
“Wednesday.” Maya tells her mom and if Shawn listened just a bit more he would hear Katy sigh.  
“You can’t make it, can you?” Maya asks sounding disappointed.  
“I’m working a double shift Wednesday.” katy tells her daughter and Shawn frowns, looking down at his computer to find he would be busy on Wednesday…

~ Wednesday ~

“Where’s your mom?” Riley asks Maya.  
“Working, like always…” Maya muttered quietly, looking down at her desk, no doubt disappointed.  
“There’s still time, maybe she’ll make it still.” Topanga tries to comfort her daughter’s best friend, giving her a smile although she sort of doubted Katy could make it… In fact she knew she couldn’t, Katy had insisted on working the double shift at Topanga’s today.  
“I’m here!” A voice calls from the door happily and Maya looks up wondering whose parent was late because it obviously wouldn’t be her mother… Her face brightened when she sees Shawn standing there.  
“Shawnie!!” Cory says happily.  
“What are you doing here Shawn?” Maya asks standing up from her desk to stare at Shawn.  
“Who is he?” A classmate in the back asks.  
“I am Shawn, Maya’s father.” Shawn says proudly, smiling at Maya as he puts his hand on her shoulder.  
“What do you do?” Another classmate asks.  
“I’m a professional photographer, I travel all around the world to take pictures.” Shawn answers, showing off his camera bag.

 

Once class ends, six of the classmates stay behind. Those six classmates are; Zay, Smackle, Lucas, Farkle, Riley and Maya.   
“Why are you here Shawn?” Maya asks Shawn curiously.  
“Because Maya, you deserve for someone to show up and if your mother couldn’t make it… I can. As long as you tell me about it instead of giving up.” Shawn tells her, her friends behind her standing there awkwardly along with Farkle’s father, Topanga and Cory.

“You didn’t have to show up Shawn, I’m used to it…” Maya told him.“And you shouldn’t be. From now on if there’s any school events that your mother can’t make it to just tell me, I’ll be there.” Shawn tells his daughter.

“You have work.” Maya said.  
“I can and will change my schedule for you. I have a lot of free days saved up anyways.” Shawn replies simply and Maya sighs knowing she won’t win and simply agrees although Shawn knows she won’t always tell him so he turns to the Matthews who nod, letting him know they’ll tell him.  
“When do you have lunch?” Shawn asks his daughter, changing the subject.  
“Now.” Maya answers.  
“Let’s go get lunch Maya.” Shawn tells her taking his daughters backpack from by her desk.  
“Shawn-” Maya gets interrupted by Shawn.  
“Ah ah I am buying you lunch, let’s go to… Topanga’s.” Shawn said with a smile.

Extra

Maya and Shawn walks in to Topanga’s to see Katy working at the counter.  
“Hello.” Shawn says.  
“Shawn, Maya what are you doing here?” Katy asks, putting her towel over her shoulder.  
“We just got back from career day.” Shawn answers before Maya can say anything, Katy sighs and hands Maya a muffin and motions for her to go sit down.  
“Shawn you didn’t have to go.” Katy tells him.  
“Oh but I wanted to.” Shawn replies, giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.  
“Come on, let’s go sit with our daughter.” Shawn says.  
“”Shawn I’m working.” Katy tells him.  
“I know the owner.” Shawn replies slightly playful knowing Topanga wouldn’t mind Katy taking a break. Katy sighed and with that they went to sit by their daughter.

The three of them enjoyed the time they spent together which was filled with smiles and laughter and when it was time for Maya to go to school Shawn walked her back.

~ 643 Words ~


	10. A/N

Hey readers! So, I don't want this story to have a lot of authors notes but I felt like I should ask you all something important. I have decided not to continue The Bet, I may eventually remake it better than it currently is right now but I am not going to continue it like it is now I just don't like how I wrote it. Anyways onto the important question... Should I delete The Beginning of The Bet or keep it up? Let me know in the comments. I'll hopefully have another one shot up sometime today or tomorrow. Bye readers!


	11. ~ Art Show ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya decides to put her art in the art show but doesn’t think anyone besides her friends will come to see it, Riley tells Josh about the art show and Josh shows up to be a supportive boyfriend, set after Ski Lodge

~ 3rd Person POV ~

“Maya I’m happy to hear you decided to put your art in the art show.” Maya’s art teacher told her with a smile.  
“Riley convinced me to.” Maya replied glancing at her bubbly best friend sitting next to her who has a bright smile on her face.  
“Whatever the reason your art deserves to be seen by the world. Don’t forget that.” The art teacher told her before walking away and Maya continued her sketch.

~ Lunch ~

“Is your mom coming to the art show Maya?” Smackle asks when they sit down at their lunch table.  
“Nope, it’s only gonna be you guys there to see my art.” Maya answers too deep into her sketch to notice her friends frowning at her words but what nobody knows is that those words caused a plan to form in Riley’s mind.

~ Later That Day ~

Riley walks into her apartment and sits down next to her uncle Josh, who’s visiting from his college this weekend like he always did since he began dating Maya.  
“Hi Riley! Where’s Maya?” Josh asks curiously used to his girlfriend coming in with his niece.  
“Working on her piece for the art show at school next Thursday at 5:00.” Riley told him.  
“She’s showing her art?” Josh asks mentally taking note of the time and date of the art show.  
“Yeah, her mom can’t make it.” Riley replies.  
“I’ll be there.” Josh said instantly even though he was already planning on going.  
“Great!” Riley replied with a smile before hopping into her room to find Maya sitting there with her sketch pad in hand as she draws, not even noticing her best friend until Riley sat down next to her.  
“How’s it going? I bet it looks great!” Riley said but her friend doesn’t reply and continues her art work. 

When Maya finishes her artwork she talks with Riley for about five minutes before going to sit with Josh in the living room, Josh gives her a smile and moves over so she can sit next to him which she does happily and they sit there, neither saying anything about the art show coming up.

~ The Day of The Art Show ~

Maya woke up happy, her boyfriend beside her because they had fallen asleep while watching a movie, but then Maya remembered the day. It’s the day of the art show! She jumped out of her bed and ran into her closet, quickly changing before grabbing her backpack and just as she was about to rush out the door her sweet boyfriend stopped her in her tracks with a simple question.

“Why are you in such a rush?” Josh asked her, she spun around to find him standing there confused.  
“I uh have a big test in Science!” Maya lied, mentally cursing right after cause her boyfriend clearly knew she was lying.  
“Maya did you just lie to me?” Josh asked already knowing the answer though he was genuinely surprised that she had lied to him just because of some art show. She rarely lied to him and when she did she had a good reason and it’s true that she does have a reason but not a very good one if you ask Josh.  
“Why did you lie to me Maya?” Josh asked and his voice alone made Maya want to apologize and hug him but his eyes… his eyes made her want to cry, they looked so pained and she was the cause of this pain.  
“Josh I- I’m sorry…” Maya apologized, still not telling him the reason why she lied.  
“You’re gonna be late for school…” Josh said turning away, obviously still hurt.  
“Josh-” Maya was interrupted by Josh.  
“Go Maya, you can apologize later.” Josh told her knowing that she truly felt guilty for lying and he also knows how much her art means to her and he didn’t want to ruin that but he still felt hurt that she felt the need to lie to him about a simple art show. Did she think he wouldn’t want to go or something? He’s her boyfriend, obviously he would want to support her and her art and he had always liked her artwork so why would she not tell him about the art show?

Josh spent the day trying to study for some upcoming tests at his college but his mind would always go back to Maya and the art show. He ended up getting ready for it extremely early and even headed over to Topanaga’s bakery so he could be as close to the school without being in the school and without looking suspicious to Maya. When Katy, Maya’s mom, came up to him he told her his plan because she knew something was up and she apologized for not being able to go herself to which Josh smiled at though he knew it was meaningless for her to tell him that.  
Josh waited for 5:00 to come around and when it finally did he jumped up rom his seat and started the quick walk over to Maya’s school but was stopped at the entrance by Riley, his dear niece whom he loves and whom he would also like to kindly tell her to shut up so he could go appreciate his girlfriend’s artwork and be a supportive boyfriend… but Josh was also a kind uncle so he stayed and listened and by the time Riley stopped talking and let him go to the art show it was already halfway done and Maya had probably given up hope, a thought that had Josh feeling guilty even though if he hadn’t come it would only be her fault because she had never told him about it.

Josh walked into the art show to find his gorgeous girlfriend standing next to her gorgeous artwork and he couldn’t help but feel proud as she smiled at passers who stopped to stare in awe at her artwork but he saw it, he saw how she looked when everyone wasn’t looking and he never wanted to see her like that again. Josh quickly made his way over to her with a smile on his face.

“Hey gorgeous.” Josh said, chuckling when her head snapped up in surprise.  
“Josh! W-what are you doing here?” Maya asked confused.  
“Riley told me last weekend. Why didn’t you tell me about the art show Maya?” Josh asked her, walking closer to her with a sad look on his face as he stared down at her beautiful face.  
“I… I didn’t think you would want to come..” Maya told him honestly, looking down at their shoes.  
“Maya… why? Why did you think I wouldn’t want to come? I love your artwork and more importantly, I love you. I want to be here, supporting you and I’m glad Riley told me but I wish she didn’t have to, I wish you had told me.” Josh told her, staying quiet to not attract attention to them and finally Maya looked up at him, shock and guilt showing on her face.  
“You love me?” Maya asks him shocked, that was the first time he had told her he loved her.  
Josh’s eyes widened when he realized what he said but he wouldn’t take it back because he did, he loves Maya Penelope Hart.  
“Yeah I do. I love you Maya Penelope Hart, nothing can ever change that.” Josh told her and he smiled down at her nervously, waiting for her reply but it never came… well not in the way he was expecting it to at least. Maya stood on her tip-toes and kissed him on the lips and when she pulled away she said something that Josh almost didn’t hear but he’s so happy he did.  
“I love you too Joshua Gabriel Matthews.” 

Josh started to chuckle a moment later when he realized something and Maya looked up at her boyfriend in curiosity.  
“I had a whole plan for how I was going to tell you I loved you and instead I told you in the middle of a rant.” He told her, noticing her curiosity and she too chuckled.  
“I love how you told me.” Maya told him quietly.  
“I do too, it suits us. Random and chaotic.” Josh said playfully making Maya laugh as she held onto his hand and smiled at another passer.

~ Extra ~

After the art show ended and everyone cleared out except some students who stayed to either pack up their art or talk to friends when suddenly the door opened loudly to reveal Shawn standing there obviously in a rush as he ran over to Maya and Josh.  
“I’m late huh?” Shawn asked noticing how little people were there.  
“Yep.” Maya answered, Shawn sighed.  
“I’m sorry kiddo I just wanted to come and support you but I lost track of time…” Shawn apologized but Maya didn’t even care, letting go of Josh’s hand to give Shawn a hug.  
“You came that’s all that matters. You showed up.” Maya told him quietly and he hugged her back with a smile.  
“I’ll always show up kiddo…” Shawn replied quietly.  
When they pulled away Maya went back over to Josh’s side with a smile.  
“Besides I had Josh here to support me.” Maya said smiling up at her boyfriend.  
“Thank you Josh.” Shawn said, happy that somebody was there to support Maya when he couldn’t.  
“I’ll always be there to support and love her.” Josh replied simply smiling down at his girlfriend as they stared into their eyes which made Shawn a little uncomfortable.  
“Alright, alright away from my daughter.” Shawn told him rolling his eyes at them making the couple laugh but they pulled away nonetheless.

~ 1,574 Words ~


	12. ~ You Should Be With Me ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This does have some Charlie Gardner/Maya Hart in it but not really...  
> Prompt From Pintrest:  
> I'm tired of it Riley.” Maya told her best friend.  
> “I'm should be with someone who I love and who loves me. I should be with someone who will stop me from going too far without controlling me.” Maya rambled.  
> Maya…” Riley said  
> “I should be with someone I can talk to.” Maya continued.  
> “Maya.” Riley repeated once again, trying to stop her rambling as her uncle stood by the door silently.  
> As Maya speaks she puts her hands out in the air as if pointing to something, “I should be with-” Maya cuts herself off when she looks over to the door to find Josh standing there.  
> “Me. You should be with me.” Josh told her.

**~ You Should Be With Me ~**

**~ 3rd Person POV ~**

Maya had agreed to go on a date with…. Charlie Gardner. He definitely wouldn’t be her first pick for a date but after seeing no sign of interest from Josh she had decided to simply agree although she wouldn’t get her hopes up, for all she knew this could be some cruel joke Charlie set up to embarrass her… Maya tried to push down her fears and instead decided to get ready, truthfully she didn’t really care what she wore because while she didn’t have any plans to lead Charlie on she also didn’t have any plans for him to lead her on and she did have some curiosity about who he is he didn’t have much hope for them being in any type of serious relationship other than possibly friends and even that she doubted highly.

Maya got dressed into some ripped dark blue jeans, a old band t-shirt, black boots and a black leather jacket. She grabbed the phone Shawn recently got her and headed out the door, walking the short way over to Topanga’s where they had agreed to meet.

When Maya walked inside she was greeted by the familiar bakery smell and her mother’s smile, she walked up to her mother and said a quick hello, giving her a hug before heading over to a table so her mother could work but not before her mom gave her words of encouragement. Maya was sitting close to the door so she could see when her date walked in but far enough away to where he wouldn’t be able to spot her too fast. She glanced down at her phone both to look at the time and check for new texts from Charlie but the time passed and passed until the only other person in the bakery was her mother and a couple in the corner who, by the looks of it, were caught up in conversation.

Maya stared at the couple, hoping they wouldn’t see her and they didn’t because they were too caught up in their love. Maya sighed, she had a chance at that with Josh but guess he didn’t like her as he said… Maya shook her head, no, Josh wouldn’t lie but she had to face it, he was busy with work and he himself told her to live her life and just know that he was out there but she couldn’t… He was almost always on her mind and when he wasn’t it would always lead back to him… it always did…

“How about you go home? I’ll be leaving soon, maybe I can call Shawn to come get you so you don’t have to wait…” Maya’s mom, Katy, snapped Maya out of her thoughts as she rested her hand on her daughters shoulder comfortingly.  
“I’ll just walk.” Maya told her mother, grabbing her phone from the table as she stood up, her mother’s hand falling from her shoulder.  
“Are you sure? I’m sure Shawn wouldn’t mind.” Katy said looking out the window where she saw dark clouds that weren’t quite clear as storm clouds due to the city lights and the general darkness of the sky.  
“I’m sure, I’ll be fine. You don’t need to bother Shawn, I’m sure he’s busy.” Maya replied giving her mother a small, weak smile before heading out the door and down the street to her apartment building.

Maya fell down on her bed with a groan as she closed her eyes and relaxed when suddenly her eyes caught her phone which is laying next to her, it had lighted up and let out a buzz signaling she had gotten a text. Curiously, Maya sat up again taking her phone in her hand and turning it on, her eyes catching the time first, 10:20 PM. The date was supposed to be at 3-3:30… She hadn’t even realized how long she had waited for a date she didn’t have much hope for in the first place...

Maya dragged her attention away from the clock to find a text from Charlie, she frowned and unlocked it so she could read the whole text.

**Charlie Gardner: Sorry I couldn’t make it for our date, hope u weren’t waiting for long. Wanna reschedule?**

_Should I even reply to his text?_ Maya wondered staring at the message and starting to feel angry.  _He had waited this long to tell her he couldn’t make it? And then wanted to simply reschedule it?_  She couldn’t help but wonder if Josh would do the same to her but she knew he wouldn’t. He had never lied to her before, well besides when telling her he had never liked her but to be fair he never out right said he didn’t like her and even if he did it was made clear what his feeling were at the ski lodge…. Maya, too caught up in her thoughts of Josh, forgot about the text and fell asleep after changing into some comfortable pajamas, the only thing on her mind being Josh as she left the terrible day behind her for a dreamless sleep. 

**~ The Next Day ~**

 

Maya got up feeling refreshed and got dressed for the day before heading over to Riley after getting a text from her best friend. Maya climbed up the fire escape stairs and straight through Riley’s window to find her best friend nowhere in sight, Maya walked out of her friend’s room to find her at the table eating breakfast with her family. Maya walked over and sat down casually next to Riley, instantly being handed a plate from Riley’s mother, Topanga. While eating breakfast Maya locked eyes with Josh for a second or two, though it felt like forever to her, but his eyes quickly locked away from hers and went back to his plate, not looking up after that until he was done eating.

 

After breakfast Riley dragged Maya back to her room to talk in their bay-window which Maya didn’t even fight despite not understanding why her best friend was so insistent on talking. Maya sat down next to her best friend and relaxed into her usual spot, feeling suddenly calmer as she sat in her bay-window.

 

“So how was your date with Charlie Gardener? Tell me everything.” Riley said happily and Maya frowned, remembering the date, if you could even call it one seeing as it never actually happened.   
“He didn’t show up. I sat at Topanga’s for hours and he never showed up. I didn’t even have much hope for the date in the first place but I didn’t expect him not to show up at all… He texted me at 10:30 asking if we could reschedule it.” Maya told her best friend.  
“I’m sorry peaches. What did you say?” Riley asked her best friend curiously, not noticing a figure standing by the door.   
“Nothing.” Maya answered simply with a sigh.  
“I'm tired of it Riley.” Maya told her best friend.  
“I'm should be with someone who I love and who loves me. I should be with someone who will stop me from going too far without controlling me.” Maya rambled.  
“Maya…” Riley said, finally noticing her uncle standing by the door.  
“I should be with someone I can talk to.” Maya continued.  
“Maya.” Riley repeated once again, trying to stop her rambling as her uncle stood by the door silently.  
As Maya speaks she puts her hands out in the air as if pointing to something, “I should be with-” Maya cuts herself off when she looks over to the door to find Josh standing there.  
“Me. You should be with me.” Josh told her, Maya freezing in her spot as she stared at him.   
  


“Josh… What are you doing here?” Maya asks confused and still in shock, only coming out of her slight daze after her friend nudged her.  
“I never left after breakfast.” Josh told her.  
“I mean what are you doing here, in Riley’s room?” Maya repeated her question.  
“I’ve been meaning to ask you something but I’ve been so busy with college and then Riley told me about your date with  **_Charlie_ ** …” Josh said Charlie’s name like it was poison, glaring at the wall thinking of Charlie’s face before his mind went back to Maya and he relaxed.  
“What’s the question uncle boing?” Maya asked, seeming playful as she used his old nickname though she was mostly curios and confused at this point.  
“Well…” Josh started, blushing slightly as he spoke...

**~ 1,394 Words ~**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this and most of the other ideas for these one shots off either pintrest or Instagram. I have recently found out how to add pictures so I'll be adding those to the chapters soon... There will for sure be a part 2 to this so don't worry about that. In other news I'll be deleting 'The Beginning of The Bet' I may eventually remake it and publish it then but at the moment I honestly have lost my interest in that particular one shot. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and if you did make sure to...
> 
> Give kudos
> 
> Comment/Review
> 
> and Be A Weirdo! Buh Bye! =)


	13. ~ Shut Up and Kiss Me ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the couple laughs.
> 
> “You know Maya, I had fun tonight.” Josh told her with a smile.
> 
> “Does that mean I get a goodbye kiss?” Maya asks playfully.
> 
> “How about a goodbye hug?” Josh replied.
> 
> “Are you scared that if you kiss me, you'll fall in love with me?” Maya asks him curiously with a smirk.
> 
> “Okay bring it in.” Josh asks ignoring her question making Maya roll her eyes but she gave him a hug nonetheless.
> 
> “Are you falling in love with me yet?” Maya asks him a moment later.
> 
> “Shut up and kiss me.” Josh said as an answer

**~ 3rd Person POV ~**

“So wanna go on a date Friday?” Maya asks Josh for the second time since he arrived two days ago, he replied with a sigh before turning around to face her.  
“You’re still three years younger than me Maya.” Josh told her making Maya want to scream at him for using the three years excuse again.  
“Will you ever go on a date with me?” Maya asked getting irritated quickly.  
“Someday.” Josh replied with a soft smile. Ah someday… The promise they made at the ski lodge, the promise that made both of them get up every morning and brave the world despite their hearts breaking every time and oh how Josh’s heart broke when he gave Maya that stupid three year excuse.  
“Someday better come quick.” Maya said quietly and Josh couldn’t help but silently agree.  
“Before I’m forced to move on from him…” Maya added, not wanting Josh to hear it but he did and at that moment he made a promise to himself that, no matter what his family said about their age difference, when Maya asks him tomorrow he would agree to the date before it was too late…

Maya soon left the Matthews home but she never left Josh’s mind. Josh’s thoughts of tomorrow, of what would happen that nobody but him knew about, kept him up late. Only falling asleep when he got too caught up in his thought and didn’t even realize he had fallen asleep, his hopes for tomorrow drifting into his dreams as he slept.

**~ The Next Day ~**

Josh got up bright and early, quickly changing before heading out into the living room to find his family was still asleep. He sighed and sat down on the couch, grabbing his phone from his pocket, he turned it on and started watching Netflix quietly as he waited impatiently for his family to awake.

Finally as they all sat down at the table Maya walked in through the door and Josh simply couldn’t hide his smile when he saw her face so instead he hid it by looking at his plate, keeping his eyes off hers as she sat down next to him and Topanga handed her a plate, something Josh silently thanked her for because she was skinny, too skinny. He knew her mom was busy with work and he was sure she didn’t like having to cook which probably led to microwave dinners and such when she couldn’t come to the Matthews, which, luckily didn’t happen often.  
The family ate quietly, none except Josh feeling that awake yet.

Just as the clock hit 3:15 Maya sat down next to him on the couch and turned to him with the smile he had always denied.  
“So uncle boing, wanna go on a date?” Maya asked him, her voice still full of hope which he was thankful for but he also knew she had to be tired of asking the same question so often and always getting the same answer.  
“Yeah Maya I would love to.” Josh replied happily, Maya’s eyes widening as his family’s heads turned to him in shock.  
“Let me guess someday?” Maya asked, dreading the answer but she just had to ask, she had to know if he meant soon or someday.  
“No, tonight. I’ll pick you up at 8 o’clock sharp.” Josh told her the cliche line with a smile and Maya couldn’t help but let out a laugh, a bright smile coming on her face as she looked at him happily and he was so proud, proud that he was the cause of that smile on this…. This perfect, absolutely gorgeous angel.  
“See you tonight at 8 gorgeous.” Josh told Maya when he noticed his family’s stares, specifically his brother and sister-in-law who… well they hadn’t been very supportive about the way Josh feels about Maya. They were fine with them as a couple in general but they didn’t like the age difference and basically told him they wouldn’t be comfortable with them dating until Maya was 18.

**~ 6:30 PM ~**

Maya shuffled through the clothes in her closet anxiously, it was quite early for her to be looking for her outfit when she wouldn’t be wearing any makeup or taking a shower but she was getting too anxious just sitting there watching the time pass by oh so slowly.  
Maya didn’t think she had ever worried about her appearance, specifically her outfit, this much before as she looked through all her clothes but nothing seemed right to her.

At the Matthews apartment Josh was staring at the clock, wondering what Maya was doing right now as he glanced over at his family, remembering the rant Topanga had went on before finally Topanga and Cory calmed down and realized how perfect the couple was together after Josh explained his reasoning for agreeing before she turned 18 and they finally understood how waiting for someday was killing them so, reluctantly, they let Josh know it was okay with them which calmed him down enough for him to instead start worrying about the date… He wasn’t sure if it was a curse or a blessing…

**~ 7:55 PM ~**

Josh paced in the hallway just outside the Matthews apartment holding a bouquet of red roses in his hand which he had picked up about 10-15 minutes ago. Josh stopped only to run a hand through his hair and wonder what Maya was wearing though he knew she looked beautiful no matter what.  
“Just go Josh.” Cory said, opening the apartment door.  
“But-” Josh was cut off by Cory.  
“No, just go. You two have waited long enough.” Cory told his younger brother, knowing that that was kind of his fault….  
Josh walked down the hall without another word soon stopping in front of Maya’s apartment.

Josh cleared his throat, fixed his shirt and his hair before reaching out a shaking hand to knock at the door, he heard Maya’s voice call out, “Just a minute!” before he heard feet quickly making their way over to the door and Josh took a step back when he realized how close he was to her door. When the door opened Josh forced himself not to let his jaw drop when he saw Maya though his eyes still widened.“These are for you.” Josh told her nervously, holding out the bouquet of flowers to her.  
“Thank you Josh.” Maya said, clearly nervous too as she took the flowers from him.  
“So how have you been? What crazy adventures have you been on lately?” Josh asked her as they walked down the stairs, that seemed to calm both of them down as they started a casual, calm conversation.  
  
“We’re here.” Josh said parking his car and getting out, heading over to the passenger side door and opening the door for Maya.  
“Where are we?” Maya asks looking around as Josh closes the car door.  
“On top of a mountain.” Josh answered, looking around at the familiar view until Maya punched his shoulder lightly.  
“Ow!” Josh said resisting the urge to pout as he rubbed his shoulder dramatically.  
“I used to come here whenever I visited Cory, just to think and relax. You can see so many stars at night.” Josh said, looking up at the sky and Maya looked up too to see that he was right.

“I’ve never seen so many stars in the city…” Maya told him quietly, amazed by the view.  
“I know, this place… is amazing.” Josh replied and Maya couldn’t help but agree with him.  
“Come on.” Josh said heading over to the trunk of his car and Maya followed him curiously.  
“What?” Maya asked confused when suddenly Josh opened the trunk to reveal a blanket laid down on the back along with pillows, one fluffy blanket, and a cooler.  
“Hop on in.” Josh said climbing into the back of his car easily and Maya followed suite, looking at the cooler curiously until Josh realized what she was looking at and opened it to reveal food from Topanga’s bakery and some water bottles.  
“I wasn’t sure how long we would be here.” Josh told her and she nodded in understanding before relaxing into the surprisingly comfortable back of his car, laying her head down on a pillow.

When Josh moved closer to her so they could share the blanket once it started getting colder out Maya thanked him and scooted closer too, resting her head on his shoulder instead making him smile as they stared out at the beautiful night sky.  
“You know you’re the first person I’ve brought up here…” Josh told her, neither noticing when their hands intertwined perfectly.  
“Oh wow I’m flattered.” Maya said playfully with a laugh and Josh joined in on her laughter, once again proud that he was the reason for such a beautiful smile on her face.  
“Thank you for bringing me here…” Maya said quietly moments later.  
“You’re the only person who I ever wanted to bring here.” Josh told her truthfully, a blush coming on his face and hers but thanks to the darkness of the night neither could see the others blushing faces.

Eventually they had to leave the mountain top and so they cleaned up the back of the car and got in the driver and passenger seats and buckled up before Josh started driving down the path that seemed forgotten but now at least two people know about it and that spot had, unknown to the couple, just became their spot.   
“So where we gonna go now?” Maya asked curiously.  
“I figured we could go to Topanga’s and then I can take you back to your apartment.” Josh told her and she nodded, turning on the radio so the ride to Topanga’s wasn’t too quiet.

Maya and Josh soon arrive at their destination and climb out of their seats, heading into the bakery to find it almost completely empty, Josh returned the bakery food to his sister-in-law before heading back over to Maya who was talking to her mother.  
“Hey, Shawn’s coming soon to see how the date went and play the role of the protective dad.” Maya told him, rolling her eyes as Katy and Josh chuckled.  
“I better get back to work, bye you two.” Katy said heading over to Topanga.

“So…” Josh said, stepping closer to Maya.  
“So…” Maya mocked, the couple laughs.  
“You know Maya, I had fun tonight.” Josh told her with a smile.  
“Does that mean I get a goodbye kiss?” Maya asks playfully.  
“How about a goodbye hug?” Josh replied.  
“Are you scared that if you kiss me, you'll fall in love with me?” Maya asks him curiously with a smirk.  
“Okay bring it in.” Josh asks ignoring her question making Maya roll her eyes but she gave him a hug nonetheless.  
“Are you falling in love with me yet?” Maya asks him a moment later.  
“Shut up and kiss me.” Josh said as an answer, Maya chuckled and looked up at him with a smile before standing up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss and if anyone asked why she did it she could just say he asked for it and she wouldn’t even be lying but the couple wasn’t thinking about that as they pulled away from the kiss and stared deeply into the others eyes.

**~ Extra ~**

Shawn cleared his throat behind them making the couple jump apart.  
“Shawn… hey.” Josh said nervously.  
“Hey Josh, what are you doing with my daughter?” Shawn asked protectively.  
“Um you know… it’s getting late, I should really get going now…” Josh said rushing away but not before hearing Maya call out, “I’ll text you tomorrow.” which made him smile and made Shawn give him a glare.

**~ 1,902 Words ~**


End file.
